Bumlets Story
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is Bumlets story of him and his new friend be come Newsies. I am thinking about doing a two point of view story, let me know if you this story.


Bumlets Story  
  
Hey! The names Bumlets, I am a Newsie. I wasn't always called Bumlets though, I was born in New England, to my mother Jennifer Ashmen,, and my father was Alexas Ashmen, he was in charge of some mafia of New England. One day I stood by my fathers office door, and I heard a couple male voices, and my mom, I was assuming that one of the men was my dad, and the other guy was my mom's brother, who lived with us, I crept closer to the slightly opened door. Here is what I heard:  
  
"We have to do this Jennifer, yous brother knows to much," My father said.  
  
I heard my mother cry, "Alexas, he's my brother yous can't kill my family!"  
  
I heard a gun shot.  
  
My mother ran out of the room, and grabbed me without even thinking of what I might have heard, we ran out the door, and she pushed me onto a carriage, my mom looked at me, "Dominic, I want you to take this ticket to the train station, go to New York, and look for this address, don't ever come back, I will come for you when it's safe," she walked back into the house.  
  
I watched as my old home got smaller, and smaller the farther I got away from it. When I reached there airport, I showed the conductor guy my ticket, then went to my seat. On the train I met another kid named Nicholas, he were glassed, and Had a accent."  
  
Nicholas looked at me, "Where yous go'n der'?"  
  
I looked at my ticket, "I am going to New York."  
  
Nicholas smiled at me, "Yous don't say, dat's da' same place I'se go'n ta',"  
  
When we reached Manhattan, New York, Nicholas, and I walked down the street's. Him and I agreed that we would make sure that we got to our destination's safely, before leaving on another.  
  
Nicholas looked towards a Newsboy, "Hey look at dem'."  
  
I looked at the newboy, "I wish I didn't have to go to some person, who I never met before, and live with them."  
  
Nicholas nodded in agreement, "Hey why don't yous and I'se team up."  
  
I stared at him, a little confused, "What do yous mean?"  
  
Nicholas laughed, "I mean we's could find woik, and a place ta' stay ta'getha since we's only know each udda'."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah dat' would be great."  
  
Him and I went to this place called Tibby's, Nicholas, and I sat at a vacant table.  
  
The Newboy from earlier came up to Nicholas, and I, "Hey der' da' names Kid Blink, Blink for short, I saw yous two watch'n me sale by da' train station, den' I recognized yous through dis' winda' here, where yous from."  
  
I looked at the Blink, he had blonde hair, and a patch over once of his eye, "I, I mean we're from New England, you know New Hampshire."  
  
Nicholas nodded, "Yeah we's ain't go'n back home, we's go'n ta' find woik, and a place ta' stay, we's ain't got dat' much money wit' us."  
  
Blink smiled, "Yous could come ta' da' lodg'n house and become a newsboy," he gestured for us to follow him.  
  
Nicholas, and I followed close behind. When we reached the building, I noticed a couple of guy's playing cards at a table, both of them Italian, another guy laying on the couch with the cowboy cap over his face, a boy leaning against the wall with a crutch, who was talking to another kid with brown curly hair.   
  
A guy named Kloppman greeted us as we stood by the desk, "Who might yous two be?"  
  
Nicholas pulled me to the side, "Yous know is we's give him our real names he might contact da' authorities, and parents."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah we should come up with nick names."  
  
We both went back to where the old man was.  
  
I smiled, "The names Bumlets."  
  
Nicholas chuckled a little, then he signed his name into the book, "The names Specs."  
  
Blink looked around the room, "As yous know already I'se am Blink, the two guy's at da' table are known as Race, and Itey, the guy laying on the couch is Jack Kelly, or Cowboy, and by the wall is Crutchy, along with Mush. Itey has a brotha' name Snitch yous gotta' watch out for dat' guy, and der's Skittery, Snoddy, Snipeshooter, Boot's, and Dutchys, yous will meet dem' all later."  
  
Later on that night Nicholas, now known as Specs, and I were laying on the bunk bed's.  
  
Specs looked across towards my bunk, we both managed to get two top bunks that were close enough for him and I to talk, "Bumlets, we'll a team remember that."  
  
I nodded, "I will."  
  
As the years went by I came to realize that the Newsies were a new family. I wrote my mother telling her that I was safe, and that she didn't have to worry about me. I didn't give her my address, but I promise to write her once a week, and I haven't broken that promise yet. I told her about the Newsies, the strike that took place a year after Specs, and I came, and the many other Newsies that I got to know during the years I been a Newsie.  
  
Remember always, "Headlines don't sale papes, Newsies sale papes." 


End file.
